This project requires the development and small-scale production of injectable dosage forms of investigational antineoplastic agents for clinical trials in man. The contractor will be expected to develop suitable analytical methods to adequately evaluate the stability of the experimental products under various conditions of use. The Contractor will be responsible for the quality assurance testing of all formulation components including the active ingredients as well as finished products.